Rice Pudding xXHitsugayaLoveStoryXx
by NinhongoNinjaArtist
Summary: When Hitsugaya finds out about the misterious murders of children and finds the supposed killer,he finds out she might be more than she lets on.That she might be innocent.And to his dismay,Byakuya starts show interest in her.Someone is pulling strings.
1. Chapter 1

_**RICEPUDDING**_

**Name: **Ari(Nickname) Yonos

**Age: ???**

**Birth: February** 22

**Spiritual Powers: **Can absorb REISHI build armor around her body, project shields, Healing, Form Weapons of mass destruction

**Family:**She is not Japanese she's a Mexican. Born into an all male clan but her Great Great bother Yoshi Yonos never talk about the family he only said that she was made in the U.S But looked Mexican( shes speak Spanish)**.**

**Eye Color: **Bright Yellow

**Skin Color: **French Vanilla Latte

**Hair Color/Style: **Black short like

**Likes: **Video games, Candy, any thing that causes violence, Guns, Swords

**Dislikes: **Dresses,the color Pink, Makeup, Skanks, And wanna be's

**Favorite Catchphrase: **Bite Me

**Living Arrangements: **Lives in a cram Apartment( the is couch

**Part Of Karakura town: **Yumisawa

**Job: **Works at a Restaurant( Di livers the food with her bike )

**Favorite Music: **Asian KungFuGeneration, Jinn, UEVERworld

**Favorite clothes of Style: **TomBoy**  
**

**Tasty Food: **Enchiladas

**Nasty Food: **Stinky Tofu

**Hobbies: **Drawing, Painting ( Really Good at it)

**Sports: **Badminton, Soccer, Diving

**School: Graduated** very Early

**Favorite Animal: **Wolves

**Favorite Seasons:** Fall

**Cake Flavor:**Triple Chocolate


	2. My Idiotic Capture

**Idiotic Capture**

"**CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!"**

I practically screamed it as I rode my bike through the streets of Karakura Town like a crazy moron. My job was one of the most important things to me right now, which in other cases keeps me alive. Yeah, I don't eat scraps like the other orphans in this town. I'd just end up sucking the other kids dry.

I was so worried about being late to my job, though, that I didn't see, or cared for in that matter, the white-haired idiot in MY way.

"HEY, YOU STUPID BRAT, WATCH OUT!" I stop and reverse my bike, trying to give him a piece of my mind.

"**Say that again you..."**

I turned around and glared at him.

"WHAT?!"

I felt myself go into the air and then land on something... stinky. _Great..._

I got out of the garbage with no scratch on me....My bike was a different story.

"**Why GOD!!!"**, I said picking up my wrecked bike. I turned around and gave a nasty glare at the idiot that caused the whole mess

"**You...."** I pointed my finger at _him_.

"ME!?" he pointed at himself, trying to look innocent.

""**Don't play innocent on me! Now give me money to go get a taxi and be able to go to my** **job!**" I said, extending my hand out for his cash.

"NO WAY! I'm not paying for something I didn't do, you stupid-!"

A box of reishi enveloped him, and cut him off, lucky for him.

"**Pay up, or I'll suck you dry and still take your money!"**

Using my hand, I started to make the box close in on him.

"**Pay up NOW!"** I growled, smirking away as I started absorb his energy dry. **"One..Two..Th-"** Then someone's arms wrapped themselves around me, holding me tightly against their body.

"**HEY, STOP TH-!"**I yelled, trying to jerk my way out of her manly grasp. I suddenly became aware of a pair of boobs that were being pressed against me, and I shut up. I shivered. Boobs are not supposed to be _that_ perky. My box disappeared, and the idiot was loose.

"About time.... Rangiku...I almost ….died....", said the idiot who caused this messed up situation. I just stayed very still, fearing that those 'boobs' would talk again. Which they did.

"Captain the shackles!!...Now!" they said, making their grip even tighter.

"Hado 1: SAI..." he said as I felt my hands and feet bound together. Man, it felt like crazy glue; I couldn't break it apart. The boy got up, and tried to charge at me, but I was lifted up to face the sky.

"Let me at her, that little brat-!"

"Captain, she's the one that's killing the children. Our _target_." she said.

"Great, let's go." he said, opening some kind of weird gate in mid-air. Panicking, I levitated the closest trash can, trying to hit the white-haired idiot. I missed, which pissed him off, and he turned and closed my eyes. I started to feel a weird sensation, and I tried to open my eyes, but saw everything spinning around. I saw the woman who had held me earlier, and her enormous boobs. She smiled at me, and the boy motioned for her to go through the gate. As I has dragged through it, my consciousness slipped from reality, and I felt like I was floating. Then my eyes shut, shutting me from the reality I was imprisoned in.


End file.
